


i'm here for you

by papuzhek



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Dark, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Slight OOC, Slight horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papuzhek/pseuds/papuzhek
Summary: кошмар настиг её в эту ночь.26/08/2019
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Ohara Mari
Kudos: 1





	i'm here for you

**Author's Note:**

> ещё одна небольшая зарисовка.

её затягивало во тьму.

её пожирала мерзкая чёрная субстанция. она противно лизала тело, прилипала к нему и приносила уйму дискомфорта.

ей было _страшно_.

эта тьма. она как одиночество. медленно поглощает тебя. заставляет наполнить ею лёгкие, желудок, мозг, _сердце_.

и сейчас эта мерзость поглощала её. она не понимала, что происходит. всё, что она понимала, это то, что это страх. страх смерти и одиночества. она боялась, что это повторится. она не хочет одиночества.

_она не хочет умирать._

— я не хочу умирать!

но стоило ей крикнуть это, как рот наполнился ужасной мерзостью, мешающей дыханию. паника охватывала её. в её изумрудных глазах отразились все прошедшие переживания, все страхи, все падения, всё. буквально всё.

она захлёбывалась этой чёртовой… чёртовой… она даже не знала, _чем_ она захлёбывалась, но это было противно и страшно.

в ту же секунду она почувствовала, что уже тонет в этом. она пытается выбраться, но эта слизь липкая, противная, густая, словно зыбучий песок медленно засасывает в могилу. в могилу, которая будет в этом же ужасном месте.

она не хотела сдаваться. она продолжала сопротивляться.

но, кажется, ничего не помогает.

она была уже по грудь в этой дряни. она продолжала тянуть её вниз. от этого становилось все страшнее и страшнее с каждым мгновением. мгновением, которое, казалось, длилось вечность.

подбородок уже касается этой липкой жижи. она уже не знает, стучит ли её сердце или это самовнушение, чтобы верить, что она ещё жива.

— я не хочу!

и вот. рот наполнился этой грязью, этой мерзостью, этим ужасом.

она продолжает сопротивляться.

— я не!

— _oh my gosh, **dia** , you're shaking! wake up, sweetheart, **wake up**! _

внезапный вдох и быстрое принятие сидячего положения. дайя быстро осмотрелась. никакой липкой жижи и в помине не было. рядом лишь обеспокоенная мари, глаза которой хоть и заспанные, но излучали неподдельный страх.

— дайя-чан, что случилось? — мари начала трясти дайю, ведь та оцепенела на секунду, а по её щекам потекли слёзы. дайя пыталась понять, где она и что произошло.

но единственным, что она смогла выдавить из себя, были две фразы:

— я не хочу умирать. мари, боже мой, мари!

комнату пронзил испуганный крик.

мари не знала, что делать, но она сделала.

объятия должны были хоть немного успокоить её девушку. хотя бы на пару минут прекратить эту дрожь. хотя бы на пару секунд перестать видеть слёзы любимого человека.

— _i'm here for you, dia. i always will be there with you._

сейчас это всё, что она могла сделать.

но дайя ценит это.

— спасибо, мари.

—…

— я люблю тебя, мари. прошу, — тихий голос вновь стал переходить в крик, — защити меня от этого! я не хочу умирать в этой отраве!

мари не поняла ничего из сказанного, но этого и не нужно было.

она поняла, что должна защитить дайю от подобных кошмаров.

— я здесь. — девушка крепко-крепко обняла другу девушку и стала умиротворяюще поглаживать её по голове. — я всегда приду спасти тебя, чего бы мне это не стоило. _всегда,_ дайя-чан.

_я тоже люблю тебя._


End file.
